The Nightmare
by CuteLittleSarah
Summary: This is about Umi stuck in a dream world and she has to fight her worse fears.


Rated: PG-13 for Violence  
  
Authors note: This is about Umi stuck in a dream world and she has to fight her worse fears.  
  
The Nightmare  
  
Chapter 1  
  
He ran on the soft grass gasping for breath he heard clashing of swords he stopped on the cliff edge he watched Umi fight. Were Fuu and Hikaru? He asked himself. He watched in terror as the enemy cut threw Umi's side. UMI! Ascot yelled Umi fell to the ground she was helpless. The enemy lifted its sword to give the last blow. Ascot remembered the first time she talked to him she had slapped him in the face. This cant be true he thought. Be- Because I love her she can't die.  
  
He watched Umi lifted her sword and hit away the Rune-Gods sword and stuck her sword into the enemy. The rune-God disappeared into the dark sky. Umi's Rune-God let Umi out she fell to the ground. Ascot ran to her as fast as he could. He lifted her into his arms. Umi! Umi! He yelled. BEAST I SUMMON THE! He yelled. A cat like bird came out he lifted Umi on to it and they flew into the night sky.  
  
****  
At the castle Hikaru was looking for Umi. UMI! UMI! Hikaru yelled. Were could she be? Hikaru asked herself. Then she heard Ascot yell. What's going on she wondered and ran towards Ascots voice. UMI! Hikaru yelled when she saw her friend. What happened? Hikaru asked with worried Eyes. I'll tell you in a minute right now we need to get her in her bed. Ascot said. Ascot  
lifted Umi back into he's arms and they ran to her room.  
  
Ferio saw them and ran over to them. What's wrong? He asked. Umi's been hurt. Hikaru said in tears. I'll call Fuu. Ferio said. Ferio took out he's  
orb Fuu are you there Fuu? Yes what is it? Fuu asked. Get down to Umi's room now? Ferio yelled. Why? Fuu asked. Just come as fast as you can. Ok.  
Fuu said.  
  
They got to Umi's room and laid her on her bed. They heard footsteps coming closer to them. Fuu ran in her eyes worried. Umi! Fuu yelled. Fuu can you heal her? Hikaru asked. Of curse I can. Wind of Healing! Fuu light  
up in green light. Wind surrounded Umi and healed her side. Umi? Ascot  
said. She needs her rest. Said Fuu. Lets leave and you can tell us what  
happened. Hikaru said. They walked out the door.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Outside Umi's door I saw everything she was fighting a rune-god! Ascot yelled. Why was she fighting alone why didn't she tell us she was fighting? Hikaru asked. Maybe she felt like she couldn't do anything so she decided not to get you guys to help her. Clef said. But she has all ways helped us out she has won many battles. Hikaru said. Maybe we should wait until she  
wakes up and we'll ask her. Fuu said.  
  
They all left to go do there duties except Ascot. Why would she want to fight alone I am all ways there for her. Ascot said to himself. He heard Umi whimpering he went and looked into the room. Umi rocked back and forth she was in a cold sweat. He ran into the room. Umi he said softly. Umi? He said with concerned eyes. Umi Umi! He yelled she didn't wake. Wake up Umi! Ascot said. Why won't she wake up? Ascot asked himself. I better go get the  
others Umi I'll be right back.  
  
**** Leave them alone! Umi yelled at the creature. Don't touch my friends! She  
yelled again. The creature picked up Hikaru and Fuu. STOP! DON'T TOUCH THEM! Umi yelled with tears in her eyes. She pulled her sword out of her  
glove. She ran and stabbed the monster it disappeared. Hikaru and Fuu disappeared too. What? How can this be? Umi thought. Is this a dream? Am I sleeping? Hikaru appeared again. Hikaru your back. Umi said. Hikaru pulled her sword out of her glove. Its ok I defeated the monster. Umi said. Hikaru  
ran and cut Umi's arm. Hikaru was wrong with you? Umi asked. Hikaru  
attacked again this time cutting Umi's face. Why is she doing this? She  
asked herself.  
  
****  
Hikaru! Ascot yelled. What what is it? Hikaru asked. It's Umi she won't wake up! Ascot yelled. What do you mean she won't wake up? Hikaru asked. I  
shook Her and called her name she didn't even flinch. Ascot said. Well I'll get the others you go back to Umi and make sure she's ok. Hikaru said. Right. Ascot said and ran off. When he got to the door he still heard Umi moving  
and making whimpering noises. He walked in and sat on Umi's bed. What's  
wrong with you? Ascot thought. 


End file.
